DESCRIPTION ( Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract): The MLAB interactive mathematical modeling language is intended to serve biomedical researchers. to the PC program in most reports, the Phase II product will incorporate new features which take advantage of the greater computing power of the supercomputer environment. For Phase I some of the facilities in MLAB will be reprogrammed to take advantage of the vector processor on the supercomputer. These include linear algebra (linear equations, singular value decomposition, and eigenvalue-eigenvector computation), discrete Fourier transforms, optimization, and differential equations. The applicant will also design extensions in MLAB which become possible due to the computing power available in the supercomputer envrionment. These include special optimizations such as linear programming, quadratic and integer programming, solutions of large systems of differential equations, and resampling methods in curve fitting.